La soeur de Drago
by Horoue
Summary: Et si Drago Malfoy avait eu une sœur ? Une sœur un peu étrange que ses parents auraient éloigné. Pandore n'est pas une fille comme les autres, ni une sorcière normale. Difficile de trouver sa place et de vivre avec un tel fardeau, elle va pourtant devoir s'y confronter si elle veux sauver Drago du noir seigneur et de lui même...
1. Introduction

**FF Harry Potter**

 **Annonce:**

 **J'ai dans mes tiroirs une fanfic sur Harry Potter qui traine depuis quelque temps. J'ai décidé de la poster dans quelque temps, voilà une petite avant première.  
** **Je devrais publier les premier chapitre dans quelques semaines.**

* * *

 **-L'univers ne m'appartient pas;**

 **seul les personnages de mon invention et l'histoire qui ce déroule sont à moi-**

Et si Drago Malfoy avait eu une sœur ? Une sœur un peu étrange que ses parents auraient éloigné.

 _La famille Malfoy se préparait à manger. Dans leur maison de campagne à la montagne. Un peu plus tard Drago 7ans se fait agresser par des enfants moldus Pandore sa sœur, 8ans, bondit comme un fauve pour sauvé son frère. Lucius et Narcisa étonné et effrayer de la réaction de leur fille, prennent la décision de séparer Pandore de son frère, ils l'envoie dans une autre famille après avoir appliqué un sort d'oubli à Drago._

 _Mais pendant la scolarité du jeune Malfoy sa sœur qui suivait un cursus dans une autre école, est envoyer à Poudlard. Elle semble connaître beaucoup de choses sur les activités dans l'ombre des Malfoy et veux aider Drago. Ou plutôt elle veux le sauver lui, et leur mère, des plans du seigneur des ténèbres._


	2. Chapter 1

**FF Harry Potter**

 **Coucou, lecteurs et lectrices de tous poils :)  
Je suis vraiment désoler d'avoir mis aussi longtemps avant de commencer à poster les premiers chapitres de cette fic.**

 **Donc si vous vous rappeler mon intro faite il y a un baille, cette fic à pour thème l'existence d'une sœur cacher de Drago Malfoy.**

 **Les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartienne pas (sauf la soeurette et peut-être un autre personnage mystère).**

 **Voilà voilà, et bien bonne lecture.**

* * *

Le long d'un chemin à demi enneigé de campagne montagnarde un couple et leur petite fille se promenaient, quand soudain l'enfant sursauta. L'inquiétude transparaissant sur ses traits la petite tira de toutes ses forces sa mère, qui la tenait par la main, entrainant ses parents en direction du village.

Le garçon tenait fermement Drago pendant que les autres enfants commençaient à les encercler. Le garçonnet blond d'à peine 7ans s'était mis à dos la troupe d'enfants avec laquelle il jouait, pas plus tard qu'il y a quelques minutes.

-Sale menteur !

-A... arrêtez, ou mon papa va tous vous transformer en... en crapauds ! Tenta de se défendre Drago.

-Il dit encore des mensonges !

-Donne lui une leçon Mat ! Scandèrent quelques garçons protégés par la masse.

-On aime pas les menteur chez nous, en plus ton papa est pas là, sale faux-magicien !

Le couple et leur fille arriva quelques secondes plus tard à peine.  
Pandore ne chercha pas plus loin et échappant à la main de sa mère, elle sauta au milieu, sur le garçon qui tenait son petit frère. Sans que personne n'est le temps de réagir Pandore attrapa le garçon au cou, ses ongles transformés en griffes prêt à transpercer, elle le regarda avec une colère brulante.

-Lâche mon frère tout de suite, gronda-t-elle d'une voix rauque, les lèvres retroussées sur une dentition à faire pâlir un chien d'attaque.

Le garçon qui était tombé à la renverse avec le blond, gémit de peur. Le moldu tremblait de terreur, bougeant millimètre par millimètre il relâcha Drago. Quand le blond pu se relever Pandore s'écarta et se calma avant de prendre la main de son frère et reculer vers leurs parents.

Plus tard, dans la maison de campagne des Malfoy plusieurs heures après le coucher des enfants.

-Elle est maudite. La sage femme de St Mangoust l'avait dit.

-Lucius, elle a protégé Drago de ces enfants. Elle voulait juste leur faire peur, elle n'a blessé personne. Plaida Narcisa en se passant une main sur le visage. La mère était si bouleversée, que même le thé rosé de leur major-d'homme ne parvenait pas à la calmer.

-Tu as vu comme moi qu'elle n'était pas normale. Elle n'a jamais été approché par des loup-garous, alors comment expliques-tu qu'elle se soit comportée comme si elle était infectée ?

-...

-Demain elle sera partit.

-Lucius, c'est notre fille !

-Plus à partir de maintenant. Trancha Lucius.

Lucius jeta le sort d'oubli sur Drago, les voluptes bleues voltigèrent autour du petit sorcier qui fixait son père d'un air absent. Narcisa, les larmes au yeux, récupéra son fils dans ses bras quand le sort se termina. Lucius, ne montrant pas le moindre frémissement d'émotion, se tourna vers la petite fille blonde qui le fixait d'un air mauvais perché sur une chaise. Il voulu appliquer le sort d'oubli sur Pandore mais la petite refusa en bloc, lui montrant même les dents. Lucius finit par accepter de laisser la chose qu'il ne voulait plus comme enfant, dans l'état où elle se trouvait et appelant le major d'homme, pour qu'il s'occupe du reste, puis il sortit de la pièce.

* * *

Dans le compartiment du Poudlard Expresse le silence était complet. La seule personne occupant l'endroit avait le nez plongé dans un épais dossier remplis de papier.

Un soupire brisa le silence la jeune fille, d'environs 16ans, laissa tomber le dossier quelle lisait, négligemment à côté d'elle sur la banquette. Une expression préoccupée accrocher au visage elle coula un long regard par la fenêtre, regardant les collines verdoyantes défiler.

Soudain un bruit de papier froissé craqua en face d'elle, et apparurent deux parchemins. La fille grogna et empoigna les documents pour les lire, quand elle glissa ses yeux sur les dernières lignes elle tira une plume de sa poche. Sans attendre elle écrivit rapidement une réponse et repliant le papier elle tira sa baguette, un bel ouvrage d'un bois claire et parcouru de symbole, pour le faire disparaitre en tapotant dessus.

Soupirant à nouveau elle ferma les yeux et après avoir étendu ses jambes sur la banquette d'en face, elle posa la tête contre le mur dans son dos et resta ainsi jusqu'à l'arrivée en gare du train.

Le premier jour fut fastidieux, elle dut participer avec les première années à la cérémonie de choix des maisons malgré qu'elle entre en 6ème année, et elle fut le centre de l'attention de toutes les personnes présentes. Combien elle maudit cette journée elle ne le compta pas, mais elle avait pu voir celui qu'elle cherchait. Cela fait quoi... 8 ans qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu, elle le trouva grandit bien sûr mais aussi assombri, terni comme si il avait du murir trop vite.

À la fin du buffet de début d'année le professeur Flitwick, professeur principale de la maison Serdaigle où elle avait été envoyer par le choixpeau-magique, la pris à part pour lui dire quelques mots. Le petit homme était plutôt sympathique mais elle n'avait qu'une envie, celle de s'enfuir, de sortir dehors. Il fallait avouer que cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas passé autant de temps fermer entre quatre murs avec autant de monde. Elle rassura le professeur, et se débarrassa de lui aussi poliment que possible avant de partir à son dortoir.

La tour bibliothèque qui abritait les Serdaigle était un magnifique endroit, Pandore s'y sentit rapidement à laise. Malgré son air, que les gens jugeaient généralement assez froid, plusieurs élèves vinrent lui parler et prendre contact. Elle était nouvelle, cela devait attisé leur curiosité, se dit-elle.

Au milieux de la nuit quand tout le monde fut plongé dans un profond sommeil, Pandore pu enfin se glisser hors de son lit à baldaquins et se faufiler jusqu'aux couloirs. Elle prit garde de jeter un sort à la statue de pierre au-dessus de l'accès à la tour, histoire que la gargouille de pierre ne révèle à personne sa petite escapade. Elle passa alors une bonne partie de la nuit à cartographier mentalement l'immense château.

Le lendemain son premier cours eu lieu avec les Poufsouffle, le cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal avec le professeur Severus Rogue. Pandore suivit ses camarades jusqu'au 3ème étage et patienta avec eux pour entrer en classe. L'ambiance parmi les élèves, même avec l'arrivée des Poufsouffle, était à couper au couteau, la jeune femme se demanda un peu pourquoi.

La porte de la sale de cours s'ouvrit soudain pour laisser sortir des élèves de 2ème année, ceux-ci couraient d'ailleurs plus qu'ils ne sortaient. Quand la sale fut vidée, les Serdaigle et Poufsouffle de 6ème année entrèrent enfin.

Pandore choisit une place dans un rang plus ou moins au centre de l'espace et sortit de quoi noter tout en jetant un œil intrigué en direction du professeur Rogue. Le cours commença rapidement le professeur leur fit un bref discours sur sa matière: signalant principalement qu'ils n'étaient pas là pour rigoler.

Il ordonna ensuite que tout le monde ouvre son livre à la page 245, pour commencer le cours sur les sortilèges informulé.

-Qui peut me dire qu'elle est l'utilité d'un sortilège informulé ? Personne ? Vous n'êtes vraiment que de piètres...

Pandore voyant que personne n'allait lever la main se décida à sauver un peu sa maison (sensé être la plus intelligente si elle avait compris) de la honte.

-Mm, la petite nouvelle voudrait-elle faire bonne figure pour son premier jour ? Très bien allez-y, dite moi quelle est l'utilité d'un sortilège informulé, du moins si vous le savez réellement.

-Un sortilège informulé s'avère utile dans diverses situations de combat ou de duel, pour avoir l'avantage sur son adversaire, par exemple pour jeter un contre sort puis un sort offensif sans que celui-ci puisse réagir assez vite. Un sortilège informulé requière une grande concentration et demande de l'entrainement. Expliqua t-elle lorsque le professeur Rogue eu finit sa tirade.

-Aurions nous une seconde insupportable je-sais-tout dans cette école ? Se moqua Rogue. Quoi qu'il en soit notez ce que vient de dire votre camarade. Un sortilège informulé est en effet utile en duel ou en combat pour devancer son adversaire et pour le surprendre. Bien entendu ce genre de sortilège n'est pas à la portée de tout le monde et je vais avoir le plaisir de devoir tenter de vous apprendre comment produire un résultat convenable.

Le cours sembla s'étiré dans le temps entre exercices et tirade rabaissante du professeur Rogue. Quand enfin le cours prit fin les élèves s'enfuirent presque littéralement de la salle. Pandore comprenait maintenant mieux le pourquoi de l'ambiance pesante dans le couloir d'avant le cours. Le professeur Rogue semblait très intransigeant et apparemment, de ce que lui apprirent ses camarades, il n'avantageait que les élèves de sa maison, les Serpentard.

Pandore, qui avait noter mentalement les devoirs à faire, se dirigea avec ses condisciples élèves au cours suivant, le cours de métamorphose. La jeune femme se fit la réflexion, qu'elle devrait peut-être se montrer prudente dans ce cours. Soupirant elle suivit les autres jusqu'à une porte ouverte et entra dans la sale de classe du professeur MacGonagall.

Pas manqué le sujet de l'année serait la métamorphose humaine, Pandore eu une irrépressible envie de soupirer bruyamment, personne ne semblait vouloir lui faciliter la tâche dans cette école.

-Mademoiselle Megrin ?

-Oui, professeur ? Se repris t-elle quand MacGonagall l'appela.

-Vous étiez scolarisé à Ilvermorny n'est ce pas ?

-C'est exact.  
C'était le mensonge qui était noté dans son dossier, bien sûr Pandore avait été à l'école à Ilvermorny, mais elle y avait déjà terminé ses études en vérité, elle avait sauté des classes et avait finit sa 7ème année il y a un ans déjà.

-Pourriez vous nous dire ce que vous avez étudier en métamorphose là-bas l'année dernière, je vous pries.

-Bien sûr professeur, répondit-elle en se creusant la tête à toute vitesse. Qu'avait-elle étudié en 5ème année déjà ?

-Lors de ma 5ème année à Ilvermorny nous avons terminé d'étudier les sorts de transferts ente espèces qui avait été interrompu par le départ en retraite de notre professeur l'année d'avant. Dans l'année nous avons appris les sort de disparition, et le sort Inanimatus Apparitus. Notre professeur nous a également fait un cours supplémentaire pour nous enseigner un sortilège de détection, contre les sorts d'invisibilité.

* * *

 **Une petite review ?**

 **Dite moi ce que vous avez de cette mise en bouche :)**


	3. Chapter 2

**FF Harry Potter**

 **Voilà le deuxième chapitre de cette fic, un peu décousue (je n'en suis par super contente) mais bon vous me direz ce que vous en pensez :D**

 **Bonne lecture à vous :)**

 **-Les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas (sauf peut-être Pandore ^^)-**

* * *

Marchant silencieusement elle suivait un groupe de Serpentard qui se dirigeait vers le parc de l'école. Elle avait envie de bailler, rien a voir avec sa presque nuit blanche, mais elle s'ennuyait, cette filature était trop simple. Elle avait poursuivit des lapins plus attentif de leur environnement. Elle haussa les épaules, il était vrai que Poudlard était sensé être un des endroit les plus sécurisant du monde magique, il était donc logique que les élèves ne se méfient pas.

-Quand même... marmonna t-elle en se demandant si les gens autour d'elle avait un semblant d'instinct de survie. Bien préparé, si elle avait été du mauvais côté elle aurait pu faire un massacre tranquillement, oh peut-être que le directeur l'aurait arrêté, au bout d'un moment. Elle secoua la tête c'était certainement un effet de sa manière de vivre d'avoir cette impressions. Pandore sourit tristement, tant mieux pour ces élèves de ne pas connaître se sentiment de toujours devoir être sur ses gardes.  
Bref pour le moment elle reconcentra son attention sur le groupe d'élève qu'elle suivait. Ils venaient de s'installer sur des bancs, après avoir viré de la place les Poufsouffle qui les occupaient.  
Pandore escalada discrètement un arbre un peu plus loin, et s'installa sur une des branches, pour pouvoir écouter leur conversation tout en écrivant son devoir d'astronomie.

Trois jours plus tard Pandore assista à un match de Quidditch entre Serpentard et Griffondor, elle en profita pour se glisser au plus près du garçon qu'elle espionnait le plus claire de son temps. Contrairement à beaucoup de sorciers et sorcières le sport national ne la passionnait pas plus que ça, elle aimait bien voler, une très belle sensation, mais elle n'avait pas forcément besoin de balais pour ça.

Le soir après le match elle s'organisa une petite sortie dans la forêt interdite. Elle trouvait parfaitement étrange qu'un endroit sûr comme Poudlard est une grande forêt aussi dangereuse posé à côté de son parc. De son avis personnel Pandore pensais que soit le directeur était vraiment fou, soit il avait une raison officieuse voir politique la dedans. Évidement avant de venir ici elle c'était renseigné, elle préférait d'avance savoir où elle allait mettre les pieds. Dumbledore était un sorcier très puissant et de par son âge il avait énormément d'expérience, il était apparemment plein de compassion pour les créatures opprimés du monde magique et il jouissait d'une grande influence au sein du monde des sorciers. Pandore sourit amusée, en somme cet homme était, on pourrait dire, tout son opposé.  
La jeune femme soupira en arrivant à la lisière des bois.

-Bien voyons voir un peu ce que nous avons dans les environs, fit-elle à voix basse en jetant un œil par dessus son épaule, ce n'était pas le moment de ce faire voir par quelqu'un. Personne en vu, elle franchi donc librement la lisière de la forêt interdite.

Plus tard dans la semaine, Pandore sauta le court d'histoire de la magie, pour faire une ronde, le Serpentard qu'elle espionnait avait cour de défense contre les force du mal, il ne risquait pas de s'envoler. Se promenant dans les couloirs elle croisa plusieurs élèves respectivement de 3 et 7ème année qui n'avait pas cours à ce moment là, à fin d'éviter les questions intempestives pour ceux qui reconnaitraient qu'elle devrait être en court elle se fit discrète et pris le chemin de la tour d'astronomie pour aller contempler la vu. Manque de chance la place était prise par deux couples d'amoureux transi.

Grommelant dans sa barbe inexistante Pandore redescendit les 200 marches de la tour pour aller flâner du côté des coures intérieurs. Elle esquiva plusieurs fois des Préfets de Poufsouffle et Griffondor qui cherchait des élèves en faute et trouva une place surélevé pour observer des troisième années qui préparaient une farce. La vie était tout de même tranquille ici, entre ses devoirs, sa surveillance et ses recherches Pandore se laissait plutôt bien vivre, elle avait même le temps de s'ennuyer.

Trois semaines après la rentrer Pandore constata enfin que le Serpentard quelle suivait commençait à sentir qu'il était espionné. Elle était à la fois soulagé et un peu effrayer, elle allait bientôt devoir prendre contact et ce n'était pas sur que cela se passe bien.

* * *

Pandore était sous le jet d'eau de la douche commune, les yeux fermés elle profitait de la chaleur et du calme. Rare était les gens qui trainaient hors de leur dortoirs à cette heure tardive, c'était pour cette raison quelle venait se laver, il n'y avait personne. Pas quelle eu honte de son corps, elle était plutôt bien faite, mais outre son aversion pour les regards fixés sur elle, elle ne souhaitait pas dévoiler sa véritable nature. En plus elle avait le loisir de prendre tout son temps.

Détendue elle inspira à fond avant d'expirer en sortant la tête de sous le jet. Elle se figea, quelqu'un était là. Par instinct elle s'accroupi, cacha sa poitrine et tourna la tête vers l'entrée. Cinq garçons, des Serpentards, ouvraient de grands yeux étonnés. Folle de rage elle utilisa un acio pour attraper son peignoir et sa baguette dans la seconde. Faisant disparaître son corps dans le peignoir en éponge elle se redressa et s'élança en pointant sa baguette droit sur les garçons.

-Je vais vous tuer gronda t-elle d'une voix profonde, froide et terriblement calme.

Ceux-ci comprenant qu'il était temps de déguerpir tournèrent les talons pour foncer dans le couloir.

Drago resta pétrifié, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que les autres l'entraînent dans quelque chose d'aussi futile que mater les filles, et encore moins que la seule fille présente soit justement l'intrigante nouvelle qui ne cessait de l'espionner. Avant même qu'ils ne puissent voir quoi que ce soit, elle les avaient repéré. Le blond crut même rêver quand il lui sembla que, lorsque la surprise laissa la place à la colère sur le visage de la jeune fille, la peau de celle-ci ondula. Comme si quelque chose rampait dessous. Il eu à peine le temps de faire ce constat que les gars dans son dos détalaient en désordre dans le couloir et que la fille fonçait comme une furie sur lui.

Il voulu sortir sa baguette mais il n'eut pas le temps d'esquisser le moindre geste, elle le piqua à l'épaule du bout de sa baguette en marmonnant quelque chose et il fut pétrifié. Sans plus se préoccuper de lui elle continua sa course à la poursuite des autres.

Le blond entendit des cris et des bruits de faibles explosions puis la voix du professeur McGonagall.

-J'enlève 100 point a Serpentard. J'espère que vous vous rendez compte de vos actes messieurs ? Demanda le professeur McGonagall d'un ton qui ne souffrait aucune réplique aux cinq garçons alignés devant son bureau.

-Vous serez puni d'une semaine de travaux avec le professeur Hagrid dans la forêt interdite et vos parents seront convoqués ici même pour prendre connaissance de ce qu'il c'est passé.

Quelques-uns protestèrent dans des marmonnements avant de se taire quand, Pandore toujours en peignoir et les cheveux trempés, qui était enfoncé dans un fauteuil les bras croisés grogna, " _et c'est tout !_ " avait-elle envie de crier. Elle était très énervée et si Mme McGonagall n'était pas arrivée elle aurait très bien pu se faire justice elle-même. Tabasser ces minables puis les transformer en filles, au vu de leur intérêt prononcé pour l'anatomie féminine.

-Et vous allez présenter vos excuses à cette jeune fille immédiatement. Termina le professeur.

Les garçons firent leur excuses maladroitement en évitant de croiser le regard de Pandore.

-Je ne veux pas de leur excuses. Si je les trouve à nouveaux, eux ou d'autres vicieux cancrelat, le nez dans les douche des filles je les transformes en brosse à WC pour le restant de leurs petites vies.

-Mlle Megrin ! S'exclama McGonagall agacée.

* * *

 **Alors ? Reviews ?  
Que pensez vous des début de Pandore à Poudlard ?**


End file.
